If Only You'd Noticed a Little Sooner
by Ookami Chann
Summary: "I'll be leaving for the airport in 10 minutes, but I might not ever come back after..." "If only I'd noticed it a little sooner."


**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine, but I will start writing stories for other fandoms, so watch out, Spirit Neko Otaku will (hopefully) be about.**

**Anyway, enjoy this quick story.**

**.**

_June 17__th__, 2015._

_Dear Diary,_

_It hurts me to say goodbye, but I can't stay here any longer._

_I love Gouenji, but he doesn't feel the same way, I can tell. After all, if he did love me, he wouldn't have a girlfriend- his girlfriend- Raimon Natsumi would he?_

_I highly doubt it will be too much pain for everybody though, after all, as 18 year olds, we're all busy trying to pass our degree's and all that. Besides, I already have an idea for my career, personally, I would like to be in the pro-league, but with Gouenji there, it would hurt too much to be there as it does to be here now, so my other option is to become coach of Hakuren's soccer team._

_I'll be leaving to get to the airport in 10 minutes, but I might not ever come back after._

_I'm going to leave this diary here though, with the hope that whoever finds it will give it to Endou Mamoru._

_If it's you that's found this Endou, I hope you see why I've left, I'd never leave without a good reason, but this is just one even I can't discuss with you, Gouenji- or anyone in fact._

_Hopefully this diary will be enough information for you._

_Goodbye... Yours Sincerely, Fubuki Shirou._

**.**

That was the last entry in the diary that had been written.

Gouenji had heard the sound of a suitcase and went to investigate, but when he got up there, he saw no one there.

He thought it was his imagination, but when Fudou went up the stairs later on, and saw the room was empty, he had a look inside.

If only Gouenji had taken a proper look at Fubuki's bedroom, he might have seen the diary on his bed, but sadly, the diary was spotted at the wrong time.

Fudou found the diary, and read every word of it, he was surprised as he read then entry, but as soon as he finished, he raced down the stairs and hollered for everyone to get into the Inazuma Caravan.

They asked him why, so he showed Endou the diary- due to Endou being their captain, leader or whatever they called him.

Endou was gobsmacked, and ran to the van, along with everyone else who kept pestering him and Fudou for answers.

Furukabu was on holiday with his nephew, so Fudou sat at the driver's seat and drove the Inazuma Caravan to the airport.

Because fate was being cruel, by the time they got to the station where the next Hokkaido flight was going- it was too late, they could all see Fubuki sitting at a window seat on the plane, their cries and yell attracted attention, but they didn't get the correct person's attention.

And so the plane flew away, far into the distance, ready to go to Hokkaido.

"Why would he leave?" most of the group asked, to which Fudou gave Gouenji the diary to read. And Gouenji did read the entry, but he stayed silent, he knew it was his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd recently split up with Natsumi- when he realised he didn't love her, she accepted that and moved on, but even though she could do that, Gouenji could never do that, his studies bound him to Inazuma Town, meaning that by the time a holiday came, if he went to confess to Fubuki- the silver haired boy might already have a girlfriend, or even a _wife_.

Gouenji was aware that it was his fault, but the worse thing was he didn't realise it sooner.

"If only I'd realised it sooner," he'd usually mumble to himself.

Only God knew if he would change fate and end up with Fubuki.

Until that day comes, Gouenji promised himself he would not date anyone else, until he got an answer from Fubuki.

Everyone did eventually read the diary, but they never got a response from Gouenji about whether or not he liked Fubuki or ever did.

And it was going to stay that way.

**.**

**Yeah, it's sad, but oh well.**

**I don't know if there will be a sequel, but all I know is that this is sad.**

**My shortest GouFubu story (I think...)**

**R&R.**


End file.
